Curse of Angel EXO
by Ayasarano88
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans un monde moyenâgeux où quelques créatures magiques existent encore. De jeunes garçons sont envoyé dans une forêt pour chercher un trésor mais leur enfance n'est pas des plus joyeuses. Heureusement, des liens se créent entre eux. Fanfiction sur les EXO (Hunhan, Baekyeol, Sulay, Taoris, Kaisoo, Xiuchen).
1. Prologue

**Curse of Angel**

_Prologue_

Une rumeur raconte qu'un gigantesque monstre vit dans une forêt à l'Ouest du pays. Cette bête protégerait un trésor. Nombre d'hommes y allèrent, montrant leur courage et leur bravoure mais nul n'en revint et cela eut l'effet de refroidir les autres hommes. Le seigneur régnant sur le village adjacent de la dite forêt, voulait absolument ce trésor. C'est pourquoi, il organisa des sélections pour envoyer des hommes contre leur gré.

Dans le pays voisin, un garçon court furieusement vers un village en proie aux flammes.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

Au milieu d'une vallée vit un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années avec ses parents et son petit frère. L'enfant en question court vers sa maison tout en traversant le village ravagé par le feu, espérant que la sienne soit intacte. Quand il arrive devant, il ne voit que sang et épées, une vrai boucherie. Hommes et femmes se font égorger bien qu'ils supplient de les laisser en vie. Ce spectacle lui glace le sang.  
Son père lui avait parlé de ces mercenaires, des marchands d'esclaves.

Son père, où était-il ? Sa mère ? Et son frère ?

- Sehunie ! Sehunie ! Papa... Maman... sont...

Le nommé revient soudainement à lui. Affolé, il cherche désespérément la personne qui lui a parlé. Se dirigeant vers lui, l'enfant en question se fait attraper par un homme immense qui le cale sous son bras.

- TAO !

Le garçon bondit sur le colosse lui mordant le bras pour qu'il relâche le petit garçon de 4 ans son cadet. Mais tout ce qu'il reçoit, c'est un violent coup à la tête qui lui fait perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Sehun ouvre les yeux, il se sent nauséeux mais il ne sait pas si c'est dû à son mal de tête ou les secousses.

Des secousses ?

Sehun se relève immédiatement à cette interrogation. Tout lui revient.

Il avait commencé sa journée comme d'habitude en labourant un champ quand il vu de la fumée provenir de son village. Les corps de ses parents, inertes, gisant sur le sol lui donna un haut le coeur.

Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il avait été emmené par ces barbares.

Tao, son frère, où était-il ?

Il chercha dans la roulotte quand il entendit tousser. Tao était là, grelottant dans les bras d'un autre petit garçon. C'était l'ami de son frère, Baekhyun. Sehun attrapa un tissu qui ressemblait à une chemise mitée, couvra les deux garçons et les prit dans ses bras. L'aîné se jura de les protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Quelques heures plus tard, la roulotte s'arrêta dans un endroit bruyant. Trois hommes apparurent et firent sortir les quelques enfants présents. Sehun porta Tao sur son dos, ce dernier ayant une forte fièvre. Baekhyun lui était agrippé au t-shirt de l'aîné. Ils furent conduit sur une escadre devant une foule.

Les ventes ou plutôt "enchères" commencèrent. Un mercenaire arracha Tao du dos de Sehun, ce dernier se rebella et vociféra de ne pas les séparer, que son frère était malade mais l'homme ne voulut rien savoir et frappa le garçon qui vola sur une caisse en bois, la brisant.

- VENDU !

Son coeur rata un battement. Dans un accès de colère, le garçon se jeta sur l'homme emmenant Tao tout en saisissant un débris de la caisse en bois qu'il planta dans la cuisse du brigand. Celui ci lâcha son paquet sous la douleur. Sehun serra son frère contre lui cherchant par où ils pourraient s'enfuir mais ils étaient encerclés par une dizaine de mercenaire prêt à lui faire subir une bonne correction.

- Je le prends avec le petit, il m'a l'air bien téméraire ce petit.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'avança vers eux.

- Bien mais il va falloir payer le double, répondit le vendeur.

- Voici et j'achète aussi les autres.

- TOUS ?!

- Oui, tous. Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Mais ça va vous coûter une fortune.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Mon maître m'en a donné les moyens.

C'est ainsi que les enfants furent vendus.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

- Sehunie~

Adossé contre un arbre, l'adolescent releva la tête en entendant son nom et s'étira.

- Tao, tu es si bruyant.

- Mais écoute Sehunie. Il est revenu !

La joie de Tao était tellement débordante que ça lui faisait plaisir. D'habitude, il était calme mais quand "il" était dans les parages, Tao ne tenait plus en place. Le cadet attrapa le bras de son frère et l'entraîna en ville. Ils croisèrent Baekhyun accompagné d'un grand brun avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui leur dit bonjour. Les frères passèrent devant plusieurs stands jusqu'à un, exposant des toiles. Tao lâcha enfin le bras de son aîné pour s'emparer de celui d'un grand blond.

- KRIS ~

- Héhé, Tao, je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la sangsue à son bras puis continua son chemin sur sa joue. Sehun lui fit un signe de la tête lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux.

- Je vous laisse. Kyungsoo m'attend pour l'entraînement.

Dix années avait passé depuis leur vente et elles avaient été dures.

A leur arrivée, ils furent conduit dans un dortoir. Sehun, portant toujours Tao, tenait la main de Baekhyun. Leur acheteur leur expliqua qu'ils allaient être entraîné à se battre pour combattre une bête dans une forêt abritant un trésor que son maître, et désormais le leur, convoitait. Mais pour l'heure, ils devaient se reposer pour être en forme le lendemain. L'homme s'approcha de Sehun et lui demanda de lui confier son frère pour qu'il soit soigné ou il le perdrait définitivement. Le garçon accepta à contre coeur, serrant fortement la petite main de Baekhyun.

Le trentenaire se dirigea vers une maison au bord de la ville et cogna à la porte. Un homme fin et plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres lui ouvrit.

- Junmyun, où étais tu passé ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, tu me laisses entrer ?

Intrigué et inquiet, il le laissa entrer.

- Yixing, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça, avoua-t-il en dévoilant Tao qu'il avait caché sous sa cape.

- Il m'a l'air mal en point. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Je l'ai acheté avec d'autres enfants, dit-il avec dégoût.

- Encore ? Mais il n'arrêtera donc jamais !

- Je crains bien que non. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

- Je vais faire mon possible, sa fièvre doit d'abord baisser.

- Merci... Je dois y aller.

- Tu ne restes pas ? Tu m'as manqué.

- Non, il attend mon retour.

Yixing baissa la tête, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Junmyun approcha sa main et l'essuya avec son pouce. Il savait la raison de sa tristesse mais ne pouvait le réconforter qu'avec un léger sourire. Ce dernier releva la tête avec une lueur d'espoir et tendit son bras vers l'être désiré mais ne put l'atteindre. Celui ci s'était retourné et était sortit. Yixing s'effondra sur le sol avec le malade dans les bras. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce comportement que son ami avait adopté depuis plusieurs années, depuis cette nuit.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Junmyun s'engouffra dans une succession de ruelles qui débouchèrent sur une grande place. De là, on pouvait voir un château dominant le village. Il y entra et continua son chemin jusqu'à une grande salle où deux personnes dînaient entourées de trois serviteurs.

- Junmyun, te voilà enfin !

- Mon seigneur, je vous ai ramené 10 enfants comme vous me l'avez ordonné.

L'enfant qui était assis à côté du châtelain, lâcha ses couverts et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Jongin. Reviens t'asseoir !

- Je n'ai plus faim, dit il en claquant la porte.

- Il est encore de mauvaise humeur ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Installe toi donc. Tu dois avoir faim après toute cette route.

Junmyun s'installa à la place où les serviteurs avaient apporté un plat de viande et une coupe remplie de vin. Il commença à manger quand son maître lui coupa l'appétit.

- Ton père doit être fier de toi. Tu me sers fidèlement comme il le faisait.

- Oui mon seigneur.

- Il ne te manque plus qu'une femme pour te tenir compagnie.

- Oui mon seigneur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette allusion mais Junmyun n'était nullement intéressé par la gent féminine. Il avait toujours été épris de son ami d'enfance, Yixing. Mais il se refusait à le lui avouer de peur que son maître ne lui fasse subir le même traitement que son père en l'apprenant.

Ce dernier avait confié à son fils qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être son bras droit. Il refusait d'entraîner des enfants à la mort, lassé de son égoïsme. Le seigneur mécontent de son refus, l'envoya lui même dans la forêt. Ce fut la dernière fois où il vit son père.

_Ce soir là, Junmyun alla boire à la taverne y ressortant complètement ivre. Yixing le chercha après avoir appris la nouvelle, il savait qu'il serait anéanti. L'homme fin trouva celui ci en train de déambuler dans une rue et le ramena chez lui._

_Là, Junmyun s'écroula sur le lit de son camarade. Celui ci essaya de le réveiller pour qu'il se déshabille mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il finit par le faire lui même. La vue du corps de son compère le fit se sentir toute chose. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu puisqu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble. Profitant de la situation, les mains de Yixing parcoururent le torse musclé de son ami lui déclenchant de petits gémissements. Il ne put se retenir et déposa ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées. Il en avait tant rêvé. Il se recula, pensant qu'il ne devait pas plus en profiter à l'insu de son ami. Tout à coup, il sentit la main de Junmyun sur sa nuque qui le retint puis ces lèvres frôlant les siennes. Junmyun rapprocha le corps de Yixing contre le sien et approfondit le baiser, sa langue demandant l'accès de la bouche de son ami. Junmyun inversa leurs positions et domina Yixing. Il parcouru son corps de ses mains faisant gémir de plaisir son compagnon. Ils se déshabillèrent à une vitesse folle comme ci leurs vies en dépendaient et se retrouvèrent nu. Leurs corps se mêlant d'une passion torride. Ils se faisaient plaisir en caressant respectivement l'érection de l'autre. _

_Yixing lécha les doigts de Junmyun avant de les insérer en lui pour se préparer à accueillir son aimé. Ce dernier voyant la douleur que ses doigts lui procuraient, les retira. Yixing lui demanda de continuer, que c'était passager mais il refusa. Yixing le fit basculer sur le dos et l'enjamba saisissant son sexe qu'il fit rentrer en lui, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance._

_- Yixing, retire toi, tu es trop étroit. C'est impossible._

_- S-si... ça va... passer. Je... dois me détendre... Aah..._

_Junmyun comprit que son ami ne lui donnerait pas raison. Alors il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps lui provoquant du plaisir pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Voyant qu'il se détendait, il étendit son amant sur le dos pour faciliter ses vas-et-vients en lui. Yixing se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort criant son nom jusqu'à atteindre un plaisir énorme qu'il ne put se retenir de jouir entre leurs torses. Junmyun se déversant aussi en Yixing, se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. La fatigue commença à l'emporter quand il sentit la douce main de Yixing lui caresser le visage et cette phrase qu'il murmura, il ne l'oubliera jamais mais ne pourra jamais y répondre._

_- Je t'aime._

_Peu avant l'aube, Junmyun se leva avec une forte gueule de bois. En sortant du lit, il réveilla Yixing qui ouvrit les yeux. Ce dernier profita de la vue que Junmyun lui offrit._

_- Bonjour, dit Yixing avec un grand sourire._

_- B'jour, j'ai mal au crâne. Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? Je ne me souviens de rien._

_Yixing ne répondit pas tout de suite, triste que son ami ne se souvienne pas de leur nuit._

_- Tu as bu jusqu'à être totalement ivre et je t'ai ramené ici._

_- Ivre ? Mais je n'ai jamais bu, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi..._

_Junmyun se stoppa en se souvenant voir son père partir vers la forêt. Une larme coula puis une autre suivit. Yixing se leva prenant sur lui la douleur que lui procurait son bassin et l'entoura de ses bras. Junmyun éclata en sanglots._

_Après quelques minutes, Junmyun se calma. Quand il vu leurs vêtements éparpillés par terre, leurs corps nus, il se rappela leurs ébats mais n'y fit pas allusion. Le coeur brisé, Yixing lui conseilla de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer avant que le souverain ne l'appelle, il allait certainement prendre la place de son père vu qu'il l'avait formé pour._

Les enfants furent réveillés par Junmyun qui venait les chercher pour commencer l'entraînement. Il les conduisit dans une arène où d'autres orphelins d'âges différents courraient, s'exerçaient à l'arc, l'épée et la lance.

- Bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous viendrez ici chaque matin et courrirez jusqu'à la pause de midi. Après manger, vous vous fortifierez les jambes en marchant dans la boue. Voilà votre programme pour les premières semaines. Ensuite vous serez répartis dans un des groupes qui vous sera attribué en fonction de vos aptitudes. N'essayer pas de vous échapper, des soldats vous ont à l'oeil même si vous ne les voyez pas.

- Sire Junmyun, le seigneur vous fait appeler.

- Je vois. Je te les confie. Les enfants, voici mon adjoint, Min. C'est lui qui va principalement vous entraîner, dit Junmyun avant de s'éclipser par là où ils étaient arrivés.

Sehun était inquiet, il ne savait pas où l'individu avait emmené son petit frère et tenta de le suivre. Tout à coup, il sentit une violente douleur dans le dos et tomba. Baekhyun se précipita sur lui. Un homme avec un masque était apparu à côté d'eux tenant un fouet.

- Alors comme ça, on veut nous fausser compagnie.

- N-Non... il...

- J'avais envie de pisser, lâcha sèchement Sehun coupant Baekhyun.

- Hum, ouais. C'est de l'autre côté.

Baekhyun aida Sehun à se relever, son dos le brûlait.

- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on désobéit, dit Min en les montrant. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le tour du camp en courant ! Hop Hop !

Les enfants partirent en trombe de peur d'être fouettés.

L'adjoint tira la chemise de Baekhyun pour qu'il aille courir mais ce dernier ne voulait pas lâcher Sehun. L'homme lui attrapa alors les cheveux et leva sa main, prêt à le frapper.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal.

Min regarda l'aîné qui peinait à se relever.

- On va allez courir, c'est ce que vous voulez, non ?

L'adulte baissa sa main et lâcha sa prise pour s'emparer du haut de Sehun. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la plaie ruisselante de sang du garçon. Le blessé mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir et surtout, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son protégé. Quand son bourreau le relâcha, l'aîné prit sur lui de ne pas tomber, attrapa la main de son cadet et couru rejoindre les autres.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

En fin de journée, Junmyun retourna au camp d'entraînement. Les nouvelles recrues étaient dans une marre de boue jusqu'à la taille, on voyait à peine les épaules des plus petits dépasser. Il remarqua que deux se tenaient la main dont le plus grand, blanc comme un linge, tirait son cadet. Mais ce qui attira davantage son attention fut la sang dans son dos. L'enfant commença à vaciller et Junmyun se précipita vers le garçon pour le rattraper dans sa chute.

- MIN ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?

- Il a tenté de s'enfuir.

- C'EST FAUX, cria Baekhyun, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, ils en ont assez fait. Conduit les aux douches !

- Mais...

- A moins que tu ne préfères te justifier à sa seigneurie sur le fait que les nouveaux sont morts de surmenage dès leur premier jour !

- Non... Allez, direction les douches !

- Min, n'oublie pas de leur retirer les boulets que tu leur as fait tirer.

Junmyun détacha les poids de Sehun et Baekhyun puis expliqua à ce dernier qu'il allait s'occuper de son compagnon, qu'il devait rejoindre les autres. Le petit garçon acquiesça, sentant l'honnêteté de son interlocuteur, et partit.

Yixing ouvrit la porte en jurant sur la personne qui s'acharnait à tambouriner dessus.

- Jun...

- Pousse toi et ferme la porte.

- Hé ! Je suis pas ton chien, rétorqua l'homme fin avec mécontentement.

- Désolé, on doit faire vite.

Yixing n'avait pas vu l'enfant pâle dans le dos de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a prit un coup de fouet et a enduré l'entrainement toute la journée. Je n'étais pas présent pour les surveiller.

- Min est fou, tu ne devrais pas le laisser avec eux surtout les plus jeunes.

- Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix... Il m'a fait appeler...

- Encore lui ?

- Oui...

Yixing allongea Sehun sur le ventre, sur la table, nettoya et pansa sa plaie. Quand il eut fini, il demanda à Junmyun de le coucher dans son lit auprès du petit garçon qu'il lui avait amené la nuit précédente. L'homme fut soulagé de voir que ce dernier allait mieux, dormant à poings fermés.

Dans la nuit, Sehun fut réveillé par un cauchemar : il était dans une forêt lugubre et cherchait son frère qu'il trouva mort.

Son dos lui faisait mal. Il scruta la pièce et vit un homme endormi adossé au lit à côté de lui.

- Ne bouge pas.

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce.

- J'ai mal.

- C'est normal, j'ai pansé ta blessure. Tiens bois, ça calmera la douleur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est mon frère ?

- Je m'appelle Yixing, je suis médecin. Je suppose que le petit garçon à côté de toi est ton frère.

Sehun tourna la tête et vit le visage de Tao

- Oui, c'est lui. Comment il va ?

- Mieux qu'hier, il n'a pratiquement plus de fièvre. Junmyun me l'a amené à temps.

- Jun... myun ?

- Ton sauveur, dit il en montrant son ami adossé au lit. Il t'a veillé tard. Maintenant, rendors toi.

Sehun avait pleins de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête mais la fatigue fut plus forte et il s'endormit.

Cela faisait trois jours que Junmyun avait disparu, Yixing se décida à tout expliquer à l'enfant.

Junmyun était le bras droit du châtelain depuis la mort de son père à cause de celui ci qui l'avait envoyé dans la forêt qu'on disait maudite et hantée par un monstre. Depuis 8 ans, son ami protégeait comme il le pouvait les enfants mais il devait être discret. C'est pourquoi Sehun devait se tenir tranquille. Chaque mois, deux garçons était sélectionné pour aller chercher un trésor dans la forêt.

- Alors on va être envoyé là bas ? coupa Sehun avec un air inquiet.

- Oui, mais pas maintenant. Vous serez dans la liste à partir de vos 17 a...

Yixing fut interrompit par un Junmyun essoufflé, qui cogna à la porte.

- Enfin te voilà ! Où étais-tu passé ?

- On... on a... pas le temps, articula Junmyun en reprenant son souffle. Sehun... Va chercher ton frère.

- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je dois les ramener au dortoir, Min a laissé entendre au souverain que deux enfants manquaient depuis 3-4 jours. Je lui ai menti en lui disant qu'ils étaient au dortoir car ils étaient malades.

- Mais, c'est trop tôt pour Sehun. Sa plaie n'a pas cicatrisé.

- On a pas le choix. S'ils n'y sont pas, tu sais ce qui arrivera aux enfants.

Yixing baissa la tête et alla préparer un breuvage d'herbes pour Sehun. Ce dernier arriva en tenant la main de son petit frère qui se frottait les yeux pour se réveiller.

- Sehun, Tao. Je vous emmène au dortoir mais personne ne doit vous voir alors vous allez vous agripper à ma chemise sous la cape. Tao vient devant et toi, Sehun, dans mon dos.

Yixing les aida à les camoufler et ils partirent. Le chemin fut pénible, Junmyun faisait son possible pour se dépêcher tout en restant naturel.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dortoir, l'adulte fit descendre les 2 enfants qui le suivirent.

- Junmyun, comment se fait il qu'il n'y ai que 8 enfants ?

Le châtelain était déjà dans le dortoir des nouvelles recrues.

- Je viens de les croiser, ils étaient aux toilettes.

- Vraiment ? Ils ne m'ont pas l'air si malade que ça.

- Ils vont mieux aujourd'hui, ils vont reprendre l'entraînement.

- Il y a intérêt sinon voilà ce qui passera si l'un d'entre vous simule une maladie.

Il attrapa l'enfant à côté de lui, qui n'était autre que Baekhyun, sortit une dague et lacéra la joue gauche de l'enfant, dont les jambes flanchèrent sous la douleur. Tao cria son nom et se précipita vers son ami. Pris de rage, Sehun dévisageait l'individu et commença à avancer vers lui quand Junmyun s'interposa en s'agenouillant devant son maître interrompant ainsi l'enfant avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise qui lui coûterait la vie. Le garçon comprit comment il les protégeait et décida de bien se tenir pour ne pas lui attirer davantage d'ennuis.

Dix mois passèrent. Les enfants souffraient de cet entraînement intense. Les moments les plus dures étant quand Junmyun était envoyé en mission par le châtelain. Min s'amusait à leur faire faire des choses impossible. Yixing venait chaque soir au dortoir pour s'assurer que les jeunes allaient bien mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Ce soir là, Tao pleurait à côté de son frère inconscient sur son lit. Baekhyun serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre inférieure qui saignait. Son pansement habituellement sur sa joue gauche avait disparu et laissait apparaître une cicatrice profonde.

Yixing pouvait deviner ce qu'il avait dû se passer. Depuis que le souverain lui avait lacéré la joue, Baekhyun ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ni la touche. Min avait sûrement cherché à lui faire enlever le pansement ce que le jeune a dû répondre en l'attaquant mais à en juger son oeil et sa lèvre, il a dû prendre un coup. Après ça, Sehun a accouru à son secours et Min s'est donné une joie à le passer à tabac.

- Baekhyun, emmène Tao. Je dois m'occuper de Sehun.

Baekhyun prit Tao dans ses bras, celui ci se débattant pour rester avec son frère.

- Tao, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute...

Tao releva la tête. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Baekhyun.

- Non, c'est pas ta faute, dit Tao en lui essuyant la joue.

Le cadet plongea sa tête dans le cou de son ami et le serra fort.

Quelques jours plus tard, Junmyun revint au village avec 2 enfants, l'un petit avec le regard vide et l'autre plus grand au regard vif. Ce dernier était tout excité par ce nouvel environnement et observa le camp puis les enfants qui s'entraînaient. Son attention fut retenue par un garçon s'exerçant au tir à l'arc qui lâcha son arc pour courir vers un enfant à terre. Son regard était froid et menaçant envers l'homme qui les menaçait de se bouger.

- Retourne à ta place toi ! injuria Min à Baekhyun.

- Non !

L'adulte gifla l'enfant. Junmyun, mécontent de ce spectacle, décida d'intervenir.

- Min, va t'occuper des 2 nouveaux.

- Mai-

- Ne discute pas !

L'homme se dirigea vers les 2 garçons en grommelant. S'assurant qu'il était assez loin, Junmyun s'accroupit et prit l'enfant évanoui par terre dans ses bras.

- Il est brûlant. Baekhyun, que s'est il passé, où est Sehun ?

- Il... Il est au dortoir avec Yixing, répondit celui-ci en baissant les yeux.

- Au dortoir ? Avec Yixing ?

- Oui, il... il m'a... protégé... de... Min.

- Je vois... Tu te sens capable de rester seul en attendant mon retour ? Tao est souffrant.

- C'est la pause déjeuner, ça va aller.

- Je fais vite, dit Junmyun avant de partir en direction du dortoir.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

Après que Min leur ait expliqué leurs programmes d'entraînement des semaines à venir, le grand garçon se dirigea vers Baekhyun qui ramassait son arc préalablement jeté.

- Salut, dit-il sans avoir de réponse de celui ci. Ça a l'air super ici !

- Et ça te fait rire ! Baekhyun le fusilla du regard.

- Bah on peut s'entraîner au combat en étant nourrit et logé.

- Et tes parents ?

- Quoi mes parents ?

- On est tous orphelins et la plupart d'entre nous, on vu leurs parents se faire tuer avant d'arriver ici. Et toi ?

- Ah, les miens sont morts quand j'avais à peine 1 an.

- Et tu dis ça avec le sourire ?! ... Pourtant tes yeux sont tristes, dit Baekhyun après avoir plongé son regard dans celui du plus grand.

- Ils sont pas tristes !

- Si !

Ne le laissant pas répliquer, Baekhyun se retourna et avança vers la cuisine.

- HÉ ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Chanyeol, cria le garçon, content de sa première conversation avec le petit brun.

- Baekhyun, lui répond ce dernier.

Depuis le château, un garçon de 9 ans observait la scène mais son attention était attiré par le petit au regard vide qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée.

- Hé, Kyungsoo, je crois que je me suis fait un copain. Faudra que je te le présente.

Le nommé leva la tête vers Chanyeol mais ne dit rien.

Les jours qui suivirent, Chanyeol collait Baekhyun quand ils ne s'entraînaient pas. Celui ci ne faisait que le repousser ne supportant pas sa "joie de vivre" et son faux sourire.

Une semaine plus tard, Sehun revint s'entraîner bien qu'encore mal en point. La lèvre fendue de son frère l'avait décidée à revenir malgré la douleur. "Je suis tombé" lui avait-il dit pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et se repose.

La journée fut endurante en l'absence de Junmyun qui avait été convié au château. Alors que ses jambes flanchèrent sous la fatigue, Chanyeol rattrapa et soutenu Sehun.

- Je t'ai observé aujourd'hui. Tu passes la plupart du temps à regarder le petit qui s'entraîne à la lance.

- C'est normal, c'est mon petit frère.

- Ok... Et Baekhyun ?

- ... On vient du même village, c'est le meilleur ami de Tao et je le considére comme mon frère.

- Hum, occupe toi de ton frère et je resterai avec Baekhyun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh... Eh ben... Je... J'aime bien... Baekhyun, murmura Chanyeol en rougissant.

- Qu... L'aîné mit quelques minutes à se remettre de cet aveu. Tu...

- Oui... Mais je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Dès que je l'approche, il me crie dessus et me lance un regard noir.

- Ah ça, il est comme ça avec tout le monde depu-

- SEHUN !

Les 2 garçons se retournèrent vers le petit brun qui le menaçait du regard.

- Baekhyun ! s'exclama Chanyeol.

- Ne t'approche pas Chanyeol, j'en ai marre que tu me sautes dessus à tout va !

- Mai-

- TAIS TOI !

- Hé, Baekhyun, t'as pas a être aussi méchant avec lui !

- Je fais ce que je veux et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu allais lui dire ?

- Je... Rien...

- Tu sais que je veux pas qu'on en parle !

- Pourquoi tu cris, Baekie ?

Tao était apparu à côté de son ami en lui tirant le t-shirt. Il était apeuré, il n'aimait pas quand Baekhyun élevait la voix sur son frère. Sachant la peur qu'il procurait à son cadet, Baekhyun se tourna vers Tao et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est rien, Tao. Ne pleure pas. Viens, on rentre.

Puis ils partirent vers les douches.

- Il ne voit que lui... murmura Chanyeol.

- Mais non, il a toujours été protecteur avec Tao parce qu'il était souvent malade.

- Mais t'as vu comment il m'a parlé... Il me hait...

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est pas le bon moment. Tu sais... ça va bientôt faire 1 an que... nos parents sont morts.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne le sois pas, dit il en frottant le dos du grand brun.

Ils reprirent leur chemin.

- Dis moi, pourquoi il a un pansement sur la joue ?

Sehun se raidit à l'entente de cette question.

- C'est... Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Baekhyun ne veut pas qu'on en parle.

- Je ne dirais rien, s'il te plaît, dis moi.

- C'est... Pour montrer l'exemple...

- L'exemple ?

- Oui... A notre arrivée, on a eu des problèmes et... le "maître" lui a lacéré la joue. Depuis, il s'est renfermé sur lui et il n'y a que Tao qui le résonne.

Quelque chose se brisa en Chanyeol.

- Je comprends...

- Viens, on va manger, ça te changera les idées.

Sehun le tira en direction des cuisines. Chanyeol releva la tête et aperçu un garçon qui regardait vers le château.

- Attends, dit il à Sehun. Kyungsoo, viens, on va manger.

L'appelé se retourna et les rejoint.

- Sehun, je te présente Kyungsoo, je le connais depuis l'orphelinat où on a grandi. Kyungsoo, voilà Sehun.

Les 2 garçons se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et rentrèrent.

Depuis l'arrivée de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, Junmyun s'inquiétait moins pour les enfants. Sehun n'était plus seul à protéger Baekhyun et Tao. Un lien s'était créée entre eux et cela le soulageait. Il avait craint que Sehun ne tienne pas le coup.

Depuis quelques semaines, Junmyun était davantage réquisitionné au château pour des broutilles. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait à la tour Est, il apercevait le fils du souverain en train de regarder les enfants dans le camp. Il décida d'aller le voir et fut surpris de reconnaître le regard qu'il avait. Un regard désireux, un regard qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez Yixing. Il essaya de voir sur qui ses yeux étaient rivés, c'était un des nouveaux, celui ci agissait tout en silence. Le trentenaire connaissait le caractère du garçon et savait que s'il lui dévoilait savoir ce qu'il faisait là, il se renfermerait sur lui-même. Il lui fallait donc trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

- Alors Jongin, tu as envie de t'entraîner ?

Le nommé sursauta, n'ayant pas senti sa présence et surtout il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un dans ce couloir d'habitude peu passager.

- Oui, répondit-il pour cacher son véritable désir. Mais père m'interdit de sortir.

- Et bien, je peux t'entraîner, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ? Et tu peux m'en dire plus sur les autres en bas ?

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, le garçon qui s'entraîne à l'arc là-bas, s'appelle Kyungsoo.

- Kyungsoo, chuchota l'enfant.

Junmyun vit le visage de Jongin s'illuminer. Il connaissait enfin son nom.

- Il se fait tard, tu ferais mieux de retourner à la grande salle pour le dîner. On commencera l'entraînement ici demain.

- Merci.

Junmyun regarda l'enfant partir en sautillant légèrement. Dans l'arène, il vu Kyungsoo, celui ci regardait dans sa direction mais il détourna le regard en voyant Junmyun le regarder.

Jongin avait beaucoup appris durant ces 8 mois d'entraînement et comme récompense, Junmyun lui offrit un poignard pour le cas où il en aurait besoin.

Junmyun avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours mais n'en fit pas part à Yixing qui lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises voyant son ami agir bizarrement. Ce sentiment s'amplifia quand le châtelain décida d'aller voir les enfants s'entraîner. La dernière fois qu'il y avait été, Baekhyun en avait beaucoup souffert. Il tenta de l'en dissuader mais rien n'y fit. Junmyun le devança et arriva en trombe au camp. Il dit aux orphelins de continuer leurs activités et chercha Baekhyun des yeux pour le cacher.

Trop tard, le souverain arriva. Tous les enfants se raidirent en le voyant sauf un qui attira son attention. Le garçon avait les yeux livides, le châtelain s'avança vers lui et lui releva la tête sans aucune réaction de sa part ce qui déclencha une envie soudaine au maître d'en faire son "jouet".

A l'autre bout de l'arène, Sehun attrapa le bras de Chanyeol pour l'empêcher de s'avancer. Le grand brun se retourna et vu une expression de peur s'emparer de son visage.

"Tu viens avec moi, toi." Cette phrase glaça le sang de tous les enfants et Junmyun qui s'attendait au pire fut soulagé qu'il n'ait pas vu Baekhyun. Mais une boule se forma dans son ventre, qu'allait-il faire de Kyungsoo ?


End file.
